Once Upon a December
by HelloCandy
Summary: A collection of connected dabbles with a pregnant Kagome. All inspired by Dokuga's Monthly DDN. I don't Inuyasha or any of the characters!
1. White

The snow on the ground outside and the warmth radiating inside was the icing on top of the cake. Kagome learned from her doctor that on her next appointment they know if they were having a boy or not. She looked out the window and resisted the urge to run outside and play in the crisp white plane. Hearing her phone, she answered the phone.

"Hello…?"

"No, not yet, but we will know next time…"

"You know I don't really care, as long as it's healthy and it has the cute puppy ears like its uncle."

"I gotta go he's here."


	2. Sweet

Sesshomaru walked in the door and gave her a kiss on her cheek then knelt down and gave her one on her belly. "How are you my sweet?"

"I'm doing fine. What do you want for dinner tonight? I'm thinking American! Ooo PASTA!"

"Do we have pasta here?"

"No…"

"I'm not going back out…"

"Please Sessho, you wouldn't honestly deny your mate what she craves, would you?" She gave him the puppy dogface, something he couldn't resist.

"Fine, but only because I love and fear you in your pregnant state," he kissed her again and left the house.

"Thank you!"


	3. Bubble

Sesshomaru walked back in the house to find Kagome looking at her reflection in a window nearby.

"I look huge! I'm like a big fat bubble!" she started to wail hysterically.

'_Oh no not again; this is what the third time this week?'_

Putting down the food, he wrapped his arms around her while stroking her belly.

"Koi you are nowhere near fat or a bubble. You are thin and beautiful and you are carrying not only a beautiful child of our creation, but the heir to the West. You should not feel distraught, you should feel proud and honored."


	4. Spoon

Sesshomaru led Kagome to their table as they ate their pasta. Picking up his spoon, Sesshomaru started to twirl the pasta with his fork and held it in place with his spoon. He looked up when he heard her giggle.

"Why do you do that?"

"It helps keep my food in place."

"You can do the same thing without dirtying another dish."

"But this way it is neater."

"But that way is stupid."

"No, breathing on your spoon to and seeing if it will stick to your nose is stupid."

"Ah touché!" Kagome exclaimed. They finished their meal while talking.


	5. Black

Cleaning up from dinner, the couple looked up at the night sky.

"You know, I don't know when it's prettier: when it's snowy and black out or when it's warm and black out. Which one do you prefer Sesshomaru?"

"It doesn't really matter," he said putting up the last dish.

"So you don't have a preference of the seasons?"

"No not at all," he said leaning against the counter.

"Well I think that the cold weather, at night, is just like you."  
>"Oh really; explain this please."<p>

"It's cold, dark and mysterious, but in certain places one can find warmth."


	6. Herb

"Ok," Sesshomaru started, "what kind of herbal tea do you want tonight?"

"Do we still have peppermint? It feels like a _'__minty__'_ kind of night." Sesshomaru laughed as he looked in the cupboard and pulled out a box of peppermint tea.

"Yay!" she squealed

"You know you're adorable right?"

"Yes I know!"

Sesshomaru started to get everything to boil the water but he then left the kitchen giving her a kiss as he passed by. "Sesshomaru, where are you going?"

"Tonight feels like a 'snuggle under a fire' kind of night, so I'm going to start one in our bedroom."


	7. Tray

Putting a tray together of sweets and other things, Kagome waited for Sesshomaru to return. She knew that he would not allow her to touch the stove, so Kagome sat down in a chair and looked out the window, watching the snowfall on the trees and the rooftops.

"Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed and Sesshomaru ran to her aid!

"What's the matter? What's wrong?"

"I felt the baby kick, and its practicing kickboxing in there. You think he'll be an MMA fighter?"

"Possibly but he'll need the proper training."

"What if it's a girl?"

"Then she'll be a great dancer."


	8. Green

Kagome walked up the stairs with the help of her mate.

"You know, I can do this myself right?"

"Yes you may be able to but I want to help you." They entered their room and he sat her down next to the fire and placed her favorite sage green blanket over her, then went back down to the kitchen.

As Kagome waited, she started to hum songs her mother sang to her as a child as she rubbed her belly. Sesshomaru walked back in and couldn't help but smile. _'__I__'__m__ one __lucky __man,__'_ he thought as he sat down.


	9. Cozy

With the fire lit, Kagome and Sesshomaru embraced in each other's arms with warm and cozy blankets wrapped around them. He rubbed her belly, enjoying the thought that he was the father of the child in her womb.

"What do you think it's going to be Sesshomaru?"

"Hn.."

"You don't care 'as long as it's healthy' right?"

"And if she's as beautiful as you…" Sesshomaru chuckled. He loved this, the very idea that he was starting a family with his beautiful mate.

"I just hope that if it is a girl, you don't go medieval on a guy she likes."


	10. Steep

"Oh Sesshomaru, I forgot about the tea! It's probably cold now" Kagome shuffled trying to get out of his grasp.

"Don't worry koi, I get our tea." He kissed her forehead and walked into the kitchen. Taking the lids off the mugs, Sesshomaru added the fixings to their liking, with a few modifications. Walking over to reclaim his place behind his mate, he passed her the mug.

"Bleh, Sesshomaru this is horrible!" she exclaimed after taking a sip

"That may be so, but I no child of mine will run around this house hopped up on too much sugar."


	11. Dip

Snuggling up to her mate, Kagome grabbed a tea cookie and dunked it in her tea.

"What are you doing?"

"Eating my cookie, what's it look like?"

"Why?"

Kagome thought about it for a while before she finished and grabbed another one and repeated the process. "Because it tastes better this way and it softens the cookie and it's all so yummy!"

"You are an unusual human being, you do realize that don't you?"

"Yes I do, and you love me for don't you?" She laughed and finished her tea and cookies. "I think I'll get ready for bed now."

**I've decided to update once a month during DDN so enjoy!**


	12. Caution

Sesshomaru kissed her forehead and walked toward the kitchen, with the mugs and saucers on the tray. Not watching what he was doing he bumped into the wall and a loud crash was heard. Kagome- in a panic- rushed to her mate's side.

"Koi, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine…" he hissed as ceramic cut his hand while picking up the broken pieces on the floor.

Kagome seeing the blood, rushed to her purse and grabbed a handkerchief and back to Sesshomaru to wrap his hand in.

"You need to be more careful."

"Hn…wear slipper when you walk over here."


	13. Yeild

"At least come here and let me clean it."

"I am youkai mate. This Sesshomaru's body can heal and disinfect any injuries. You need not worry."

Giving him a glare that scared even him, Sesshomaru yielded to his mate, quickly got up and walked with her to the bathroom. Quickly Kagome cleaned and rewrapped his hand, ignoring the hissing sounds that escaped his mouth.

"Be more careful when you pick the rest of the broken pieces, ok?"

Leaning his forehead on hers he kissed her nose and thanked her as he helped her to bed. "I love you dearly mate."


	14. Exit

Getting up from where he sat, Sesshomaru tried to walk out of the bathroom, but was stopped by the gentle hand of his mate.

"Sesshomaru, what's the matter?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're acting weird."

"What is it that you're implying?"

"Well for starters you've been acting out of character today. Tell me what's the matter!" Kagome's commanding and worried voice sent guilt to Sesshomaru's very soul. However, he refused to tell her what was bothering her. Quietly he walked out the room leaving a perplexed Kagome behind him. When he returned he saw Kagome in bed arms folded.


	15. Merge

"Are you going to tell me why you are acting so weird?"

He sighed; he should have known that she would wouldn't drop it until he told her what was wrong. Still not talking he walked to his side of the room and changed to his sleepwear. Once dressed he walked to bed and cuddled next to her swollen belly and listed as his mate's and pup's heartbeat became one.

"Do you remember when I told you that I lived in America as a boy?" He waited for her reply and finished when she nodded. Steading his breath, he finished.


	16. Speed

Sesshomaru sped through his story of when he was a child, a friend of his-whom he thought of as a sister- was almost killed by her father after her mother and baby sister died due to complications during delivery. He also talked about how he met up with her and how she prayed for Kagome's safety, not wanting anyone to go through what she did.

"That is why I am acting the way I am. I do not desire for you or our pup to leave me in this world. You mean the world to me Kagome, I love you."


	17. Limit

Between chipper and somber feelings that presented themselves that night, the couple reached their limit and went to sleep.

The days came and went as the couple went to the doctor to find out the progression of their pup.

"Would you like to know the child's gender?" the OBGYN asked only to hear simultaneously with two different answers.

"Why do you not want to know?" Kagome asked from the table she was laying on.

"Why do you want to?"

Their bantering went on until their doctor cleared her throat.

"Well Mr. and Mrs. Taisho, I can tell you good news…"


	18. Wrong Way

"Twins…?" they said simultaneously.

"Yes, twins. They both seem quite healthy, however I would like 'mommy' to eat a little more fatty foods, such as hearty meats like beef. So are you sure you don't want to know the genders?"

The couple left the hospital and Kagome could not wait to tell everyone the good news. They were having a set of fraternal twins! Digging in her purse for her phone to call her mother- the first person she wanted to call. Finally finding it, she put the phone to her ear.

"Darling you're holding the phone the wrong way."


	19. Dead End

Driving away, Sesshomaru was distracted by the news he just received. Kagome was talking in the background but he did pay any attention, something he hoped did not come back to bite him in the butt later.

They drove for what seemed like forever going through stop light after stop light. Kagome continued talking, from talking on the phone to hold one-sided conversations with him.

"Sesshomaru are you even listening?" Kagome asked; she had not heard him say much since they left the hospital.

"I'm sorry what were you saying Kagome?"

"You're driving toward a dead end. Are you OK?"


	20. Stop

They finally stopped in their garage and went inside, Sesshomaru still hadn't talked. Walking to their room, Kagome followed him quietly.

'_Twins__…_' his mind repeated for the umpteenth time since he heard the doctor give them the second most life-changing announcement.

"Twins…" He repeated aloud; and the next thing he saw black.

Waking up he heard the obnoxious voice of his younger half-brother. Walking toward his family he was greeted by everyone Kagome called.

Everyone rushed to his side to congratulate him. Lastly, his mate walked toward him and gave him a hug.

"After you fainted I called for help."

**This month's theme: Road Signs**


	21. Sparkel

**DDN Special: New Years Eve**

Kagome's eyes sparkled as she peered in the clothing store for infants. The outfits inside were so adorable, she could barely contain her glee.

"Kagome, don't tell me you wish to go in there too, are you?" With a goofy nod, she dragged her mate behind her into the store and stormed through most of the racks. "You know we have plenty of starter outfits for the twins, we do not need any more."

"That may be so my dear, but I have yet to find the perfect 'Coming Home' out fit for them to wear. Now help find one…"


	22. Crackling

The crackling of the fire and the quite of the house set Sesshomaru mind at ease. Kagome was asleep in their bed while he was in his office, packing it away. With most of his stuff gone out of the room, Sesshomaru looked at the walls and thought of what he should put on them. _'Kagome said neutral colors would be best for a set of fraternal twins, so maybe some sort of yellow. Or perhaps blue and brown mixture? Hn…I must contact mother and Sango and ask for their opinions…' _Sesshomaru pondered about his surprise to Kagome all night.


	23. Bright

Despite the weather, the sun shone brightly the next morning and Kagome's mate was nowhere to be seen. Calling out his name several times, Sesshomaru did not answer. Walking to his office, Sesshomaru walked out just as she was about to knock.

"Did you sleep in your office again?"

"Yes I did. I had some work to do that took all night." When he noticed she was about to ask what it was, he stopped her and said, "It is nothing for you to worry about, a few more nights I should be finished." They walked in silence toward breakfast.


	24. Toast

Kagome looked at the breakfast her husband was eating made her lose her appetite. The eggs he was eating were poached and the gooey yoke made her green at the gills as they slid off his toast.

"Okay, I'm done for the day." Kagome got up and put her plate on the counter.

"Kagome, what's the matter?"

"Your breakfast still makes me nauseous."

"Would you like me to eat somewhere else; you need to eat more than I do."

Kagome walked toward him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, and walked out. "No it's fine, I'll eat out."


	25. Resolution

Secretly taking the day off to work on the nursery, Sesshomaru made a resolve to complete the room today while Kagome was out. Removing the rest of his things into another room, Sesshomaru laid a tarp down on the floor and looked at the walls, then realized he had no idea what he should do next.

"You know buying paint may be a good start." Touga started. Sesshomaru turned around and saw his father and brother standing in the doorway, and breathed a sigh of relief. In their hands were a few paint supplies. "We just need to get paint."


	26. Ball

Walking into a store designed for mommies and her babies with friends, Kagome saw the cutest ball for the pups. Hearing Kagome coo over yet another item, Sango turned around and turned Kagome toward the maternity clothes section.

"I think you have enough things for the twins to wear and play with. I think you should focus more on things to wear yourself, especially when _you_ leave the hospital."

"She's right," Rin interjected, "you have plenty of stuff for them, now get some things for you."

"Oh and these," Jakotsu handed Kagome a breast pump and a bra with flaps.


	27. Caress

Resting in a chair in a café Kagome caressed tummy. "Hey Kagome what's wrong?" Jakotsu asked

"I'm craving something but I don't know what it is. Don't you hate that feeling?"

They all chuckled at her, making her grumble under her breath. "Well," Rin started, "is what you're craving sweet or savory?"

"Is it soft or crunchy," Sango asked

Looking up from where they were sitting, Jakotsu eyes went wide as he almost started to drool. Outside was a very handsome man that was his type. "Well, I know what I'm craving. I'll find my own ride home, bye girls."


	28. Midnight

Kagome's unknown cravings lasted all day. _'Oh my God! What do I want so badly?' _Kagome looked at her bedside clock. _'Ugh! It's past midnight already?'_ Getting up she put on her robe and slippers and went off to the kitchen to raid the fridge. Walking down the hall, she noticed the faint smell of wet paint.

"Sesshomaru, what's that smell?" Kagome yelled through the office door.

In a panic, Sesshomaru knocked over several paint cans as well as some supplies and cursed under his breath for his lack of gracefulness.

Thrusting his head through the door, "You rang love?"


	29. First Kiss

"Sesshomaru what are you doing in there?" Kagome asked, trying to peek her head past him.

"Nothing, I'm just rearranging the in here a bit. What are you doing up?" he asked closing the door behind him.

"My cravings…and before that I was dreaming."

"About?"

"Our first date, remember you were nervous giving me our first kiss?"

Walking her toward the kitchen, he took her hand. "This Sesshomaru does not recall such a thing happening, however he will not hesitate to kiss you now *kiss*, when our pups are born *kiss*, or ever." With his last word, he kissed her.


	30. Bubbly

Kagome was beside herself, and as bubbly as a schoolgirl, and was glad that she chose Sesshomaru as her mate- he knew exactly how to treat her. In the kitchen, he topped scoops of vanilla, chocolate, and cookies n' cream ice cream topped with cookie crumbles and gummy candy and anything else he could think of. "You'll be bouncing off the walls and won't go back to sleep, you do know that right?"

Kagome nodded with a goofy smile on her face. Grabbing two spoons Sesshomaru sat across from her and started to eat with her.

"Are satisfied?" She nodded


	31. Fire Lily

**DDN Special: Valentine's Day**

Kagome walked outside the flower shop while with her mate and her friends, Miroku and Sango when she burst out in tears. They immediately stopped and turned around to see what was wrong with their companion, they regretted it…

"Koi, what bothers you now?" He asked as he eased himself toward her. You can visibly see his muscles tighten as approached her, no telling what _this _outburst was about.

"Re-remember when w-we had fireworks at our anniversary party last year?" Sesshomaru nodded not knowing where she was going with her question.

In her hand was a bright orange and yellow Fire lily. "This l-looks like the fireworks! Isn't it pretty?" Sesshomaru sighed and bought her the flower.

"Now you can reminisce about our anniversary all day."


	32. Forever Yours by Nighwish

Kagome sat cuddled next to Sesshomaru. Lately they were spending a lot of time together, and it made her really happy- a happiness she hoped lasted long after her twins were born. Kagome turned on her iPod and speakers, and started to flip through her playlists when Sesshomaru took it out of her hands.

"Sessho-"

He kisses her gently on the lips and looked into her quizitive eyes, and kissed her once more. "I know the perfect song for this moment." Taking her iPod he turned it to "Forever Yours" by NightWish, and started to hum to her the melody.

_****_Note: I do not own the anime/manga 'Inuyasha', its characters or "Forever Yours". The belong to their respective copyright holders_****_


	33. Quote by Robert Frost

Kagome walked into the now converted nursery with a sandwich and a bottle of water. "Sesshomaru, I was looking up some quotes to decorate the house."

"Why do we need quotes to decorate with?"

"Well looking in the American home décor magazines they have quotes written in different fonts on a piece of cellophane, and I thought that was clever, and some have quotes over their beds and I was thinking of using 'Love is an irresistible desire to be irresistibly desired,' by Robert Frost and putting it over our bed. What do you think?"

He gave her a smile and a kiss on the cheek, "I'm fine with whatever."


	34. Obsessed

Nowadays it seems our dear Sesshomaru was obsessed over his unborn daughter, and it seems it all started over a dream.

_**~Dream~**_

_Sesshomaru and his darling daughter were playing in the park where the sky was bright and flowers bloomed, but nothing shone brighter or was more beautiful than his baby girl was. _

"_Sweetheart, would you like an ice cream cone?"_

"_Yes please daddy!" the little girl replied with glee. She bounced up and down like her mother with a smile that was just as big. Suddenly the clouds grew dark as turned around to hand his precious little girl her cone and to take her home before it started to rain. But the foreboding clouds weren't rain but the onsite of something more dark…a boy. Going to get his sweet little angel, Sesshomaru met a more _mature_ version of his daughter walking off with some boy._

_**~Dream~**_

For the past few nights, Kagome has caught Sesshomaru sharpening his Bakusaiga, and murmuring something about how no one is gonna lay a finger on his "Little Tenyo".


	35. Every Breath You Take by The Police

Sesshomaru hated karaoke night, but Kagome was starting to complain how she was going out as much and how she missed her friends- now who was he to argue with his irritable and hormonal mate.

Sitting in the room Sango choose a song first after she saw Miroku ogling a cute waitress. Waiting for the song to come on, Sango sung it beautifully and whenever the phrase "Every breath you take/Every move you make/Every bond you break/Every step you take/I'll be watching you," she said it with such emphasis it worried the occupants in the room, knowing how serious she was.

**_Note: I do not own the anime/manga 'Inuyasha', its characters or "Every Breath You Take". The belong to their respective copyright holders_**


	36. Quote by Pedro Calderon de la Barca

Kagome had her legs resting on Sesshomaru's while he gave her a foot massage. "Baby, what do you think, 'Love that is not madness is not love,' means?"

"Where is that coming from?"

"I'm still looking up quotes to put up; when I say that one, I started pondering the meaning, and I've come up with nothing. So what do you think it means?"

"I think it means: though there are two types of love, a love for family and friends and a love for someone like a spouse, a relationship without deep passionate love for one another is not 'true love'."

Kagome looked her mate over. That was not something she expected him to say- she was thinking more along the lines of him responding of 'I don't know…'

"Since when did you become a romantic?" Before she knew it, she was in his lap.

"Since I met you."


	37. Quixotic

There he was, her prince in shining armor, black tuxedo and a red rose- he was striving to be the epitome of romance tonight. Instead of going to the Valentines ball as initially planned, they decided to pop in and out and have the rest of their night to themselves. Sesshomaru rented a carriage and the toured the area while snuggling close to each other, Sesshomaru placed a hand on her swollen belly, several moths have come and gone and it was almost time for the pups to arrive and everyone was really excited- though it worried Kagome at first to know the standard nine months didn't apply to her.

The couple arrived to the restaurant and had a pleasant meal, when half way through desert, a pain unexpectedly hit, causing her to grip the table hard. The shared glances between them caused Sesshomaru to ask for the bill and rushed Kagome to the hospital, calling family and friends on the way.

**_Note: There's more coming, I just became too tired to finish this one and complete two months worth of DDN's, so forgive me._**


	38. Noodles

Inuyasha just sat down on his coach to dinner- a cup of his favorite instant noodles. Turning on the television, he flipped through the stations, and was not so surprised, to find on almost every station, there was some crappy lovey-dovey chick flick playing for Valentine's Day.

While finishing his cup of ramen, he slowly dozed off, and not even fifteen minutes later, did his phone start ringing. The loud ringing caused him to suddenly jump; cursing about the fact his dinner was ruined. Quickly he answered the phone with cruses at the caller, only to find out that his niece and nephew are arriving.


	39. In the middle of a Battlefield

Sesshomaru felt like he was in the middle of the battlefield yet again. On the outside he seemed calm and relaxed, which helped clam his mate through the contractions; but on the inside that was a horse of a different color. On the inside his heart was racing, he felt the on comings of sweat and he was nervous,

_'Indeed, just like I was fighting for the first time for my father…'_Sesshomaru thought. A sudden pain hit Sesshomaru's and he coaxed his mate through another contraction. The doctor told them they were too far apart for now, but soon… it would be their arrival.


	40. Finally, I found someone who has good

"Finally, I found someone who has good tastes and tastes good," Touga took another sip of the champagne his mate bought them for Valentine's Day then kissed her on the neck. "Yumm…" She giggled, and how he loves her laughs. Leaning in for a kiss on the lips, suddenly they hear the ringing of their house phones. Trailing kisses down her neck, she stopped him.

"Don't you think we should answer?"

"No…"

"What if it's about Kagome? She's a week and a half late you know." Izayoi pushed her mate off to the side and picked up.

_'Those damn pups! Comin' here late…'_


	41. Avenge

"I gotta go! AVENGE ME!" Souta yelled as his character died in the middle of the battle. His idea of a romantic evening with his girlfriend was to play online video games while eating the chocolates she gave him. He never thought that he would find someone like her; she was fun smart and gamer and the prettiest girl in school…he was a lucky kid.

"Souta what's wrong?" she could hear him shuffling in his room after he died.

"Oh my sister is having her babies…er pups and I'm going to the hospital with my mom and grandpa."

"Ok, tell your sister congratz for me!"


	42. Black Cloud

Miroku hung his head where a black cloud loomed over him all afternoon. Apparently, Sango was still angry for something he did, and now he doesn't get anything "special" for Valentine's Day. And so he sulked.

Sango, what a trickster snickered and giggled. She loved making Miroku think is was naughty, just so they could "make up", which was always fun. About to surprise him, they receive a call on their house phone. "Hello?" Before Miroku knew it, Sango said she'd have to take a rain check on tonight.

"What do you mean?"

"I _did_ have something planed, but the pups are coming."

_'Those damn pups! Comin' here late…'_


	43. Wow! I can't believe I hit him!

"Wow! I can't believe I hit him!"

Sesshomaru rubbed Kagome's hand, "Its fine dear, I'm sure it happens all the time."

"I highly doubt hitting a male nurse in his private area because he was feeling my tummy, happens all the time!" Sesshomaru couldn't argue with her logic.

Sesshomaru took a seat next to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "It's ok to be nervous and protective. That is the best quality I find in you as a mother."

_'Aww…He always knows what to say.'_ Kagome smiled, took his hand and gave it a light squeeze.


	44. The Brothers

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome's cup on the side of her and grabbed it. "You looked parched. I'll go grab you some ice chips." Walking out of their private room, he went to the ice machine and was patted on the back by both Inuyasha and Souta.

"So, tell us, how much longer until the kid and I become uncles?" Inuyasha asked, leaning on the wall, beside his half-brother.

"Not for a few more hours." Sesshomaru pointed down the hall, "She's a few doors down if you want to see her." Souta thanked his brother-in-law and walked down to see his sister.


	45. Fox Pelt

"Father you are not bringing that fox pelt in the hospital!" Mrs. Higurashi sighed, her father-in-law was trying to bring another "artifact" form the shrine, claiming that it would ward off any bad omens during delivery.

"My family has had this in our shrine for many gener-"

_'Here we go again…'_ Mrs. Higurashi waited for him to finish before she spoke again. "But you know father, there are people who are allergic to a lot of things and newborns can get sick very easily; you wouldn't want to be the cause of their ailments do you?" He stopped, though about it and went to put it back in the car.


	46. Wonder potion of the Century

"Here you go Ms. Taisho," a nurse came to her room to administrate the epidural. "I call this the 'Wonder potion of the Century'. I know without this stuff, I and I a bunch of other mothers would not have lasted." Kagome smiled, although they talked about having a natural birth, Kagome couldn't take the pain.

"Kagome? Do you feel better?" Sesshomaru ask, holding her hand again.

"Yea, a little." They eased Kagome back on her back and made her comfortable again.

After a while, Kagome's mothers arrived in the hospital room to relieve Sesshomaru for a while…all three of them.

"L-Lady Satori, what are you doing here?"

"As if I'd miss the birth of my son's pups," She said smugly, "even if they are half-breeds." The last part she said softly but everyone still heard.


	47. Some people just can't take a joke

All the women in the room glared at her and Sesshomaru grabbed her by the arm and pulled her aside. "Mother why are you here if all you are going to do is start confusion?"

"I have already stated that I am here for the birth of _your _pups; besides I was kidding, some people just can't take a joke."

Sesshomaru knew what she meant by her statement. She was never fond of Kagome because she was human. "Mother, I shall say in the nicest tone possible, for my mate. Leave. Either wait in the hall or go entirely. Now!"

**December 2012 DDN Topic- Inuyasha Ep. 9: Enter Shippo...Plus the Amazing Thunder Brothers**


	48. Lights

The lights flickered in the waiting room as Sesshomaru's mother walked towards the others. Touga look from over Souta's shoulder as he played his video games, patiently waiting for the arrival of his niece and nephew. "You said something insensitive didn't you?" Touga directed toward his ex. She only sneered. "Typical," he scoffed.

"Oh hush, Touga. The pup and those humans are being _too_ sensitive. I only made a comment about being here when the twins arrive."

"Please," he said getting up from his spot- that was quickly taken by Inuyasha, "I know you; that's not all you said."

The two brothers, as well as the rest of the waiting company, listened as the two bantered it out. "The wedding all over again…" Everyone nodded.


	49. Snow

Kikyou briskly walked into the hospital, brushing the snow off her shoulders. Her lungs burned form running in the cold air. She was in the middle of "entertaining" when she received a call from her mother that her younger sister was having her kids and she _had_ to be there. She didn't know why, she didn't even like kids, let alone babies…er pups, whatever you called them she didn't like them. However she did promise her mom she would be there when Kags delivered, so there she was…and so was Inuyasha.

"Kiki-hoe incoming," Sango murmured to Miroku who tapped Inuyasha.


	50. Stars

Inuyasha didn't look up- he didn't have to. He smelled the booze and the other man on her; and he didn't feel like dealing with her. Kikyou sauntered over to him slightly intoxicated to say 'hi', her silver star shaped earrings glistening in the dim lighting in the waiting room.

"What you aren't going to tell your sister-in-law hello? That's rude, don't you think?"

"So is walking past your own grandfather and little brother, to try and 'seduce' a man that's 'just not that in to you'." Souta said, not looking up from his game.

"Quiet you little twerp. Grown-ups are talking."

"The only grown-ups I see talking are the ones at work, _sis_." Souta never missed a beat when going at it with Kikyou.


	51. Jingle

Inuyasha smirked at Souta's response to Kikyou. He had to admit that the Higurashi family was lucky to have such a clever kid the family. There was a jingle of keys as a black haired man walked through the door. His black hair was in a ponytail, and he wore a nice black suit with a red shirt partially unbuttoned, looking like the gangster he was. Walking over he put his hands around Kikyou's waist.

"Bankotsu, baby you surprised me!" Kikyo said in a fake tone; fake, one of the many ways to describe her.

Everyone took a good look at her "guy" and thought the same thing. _'This is who she's replacing Inuyasha with?!'_


	52. Reindeer

After exclaiming how hot it was, Kikyou preceded to remove her coat, to reveal her Christmas sweater; a black and red knit sweater with a reindeer smiling and telling everyone to have a 'Happy Holidays'. Sango snickered before she let out a full-blown laugh.

"And what's so funny, Taijiya?"

"You!" she said through bursts of laughter. "Why in the world do you have on such a dorky sweater?"

Kikyou scoffed, "If you must know, it was the only thing warm enough that was clean-"

"I bet it was…" Sango interjected

"For your information, I hadn't had time to do laundry!"

"Yea, because you were probably, doin' someone else instead!"


	53. Eggnog

Kagome laid in her hospital bed, her she was almost completely dilated. Then suddenly a weird craving hit her. "Sessh, I want something."

"Oh, what is it?"

"Eggnog…I want the eggnog you make for the holidays, when I get back home."

"But sweetheart, the holidays are over."

"So?! Who made it law that eggnog should only be enjoyed around the holidays?"

"Tell you what, when the holidays come back around, I'll make you as much as you like. In the meantime, you can to finish that eggnog ice cream we have before it goes bad." Kagome thought about his proposition and agreed.


	54. Moon

The crescent moon shown surprisingly bright in the hospital room Kagome was in. Sesshomaru caught her looking at it when she wasn't having a contraction or talking to past the time.

Izayoi noticed what she was looking at. The moon was bright as it was when Inuyasha and Rin were born. She walked over to her daughter-in-law and placed a hand on hers. "Touga told me, when I was having Inuyasha, that when the crescent moon, the symbol of the House of the West, shines bright like that, it was because our ancestors are watching over you for safety during delivery."


	55. Singing

To cut the tension in the waiting room, Miroku thought of something "clever". "Hey everyone; why don't we pull out our phones, take videos about tonight, and on the kids'…er pups first birthday, send them to me and I'll have it edited and made into a full length video."

"And we say what exactly?" Kikyou said snobbishly.

"I don't know anything, you can even sing. But make sure it is appropriate for little kids."

Kikyou scoffed, the monk was so annoying. Most of what came out of his mouth was stupidity.

"Speaking of videos," Touga spoke up, "is Sesshomaru filming this?"


	56. Cookies

Souta stopped playing his game to go to the vending machine, when he came back the group was scattered about the waiting room with their phones or actual cameras making, what seems to be videos. He chomped on some of the cookies he bought when he heard a scream coming down the hall toward his sister and his mother-in-law, Izayoi, running to tell them that Kagome was delivering the pups while Sango filmed.

Touga and Grandpa Higurashi sported huge smiles on their faces. Neither of them ever thought they would live long enough to see this day, the day they became (great)grandparents.


	57. Bows

Sango filmed the twins making their grand entrance, their bow, if you will. The proud papa was coaching his mate through it all, and after ten five minutes and a 30 minute break in between, their daughter and son were born respectively. Kagome lay tired on the bed from the ordeal and Sango made sure to catch Sesshomaru giving Kagome a kiss on the cheek after each delivery and one on the lips as he held his baby girl in his arms and Kagome held their son.

"So, how does it feel to meet your son and daughter, for the first time?"

"Exhausting," Kagome said with a small smile.


	58. Trees

The trees rustled in the background of the hospital room as Sango, turned the camera toward Mrs. Higurashi, Izayoi and Touga. "So you guys, how are you enjoying being grandparents so far?"

"It is an amazing feeling," Izayoi said looking at her grandchildren

"I honestly thought I'd never see the day. Kids, I will warn you now, your mom in the fun one." Touga said into the camera.

"I agree it is a wonderful feeling." Mrs. Higurashi said

Soon after the three filed out the room to let three more come in, and upon seeing them they were interviewed by Sango.


	59. Love

When Inuyasha and Miroku were about to leave, they asked Inuyasha to take the camera as they interviewed her. "So Sango, how do you like the idea of adding two new one to the group?" Kagome asked, as they twins were being placed in the nursery.

"I think it's amazing, and I hope Miroku and I will have some of our own someday so our kids can raise hel-heck together." The couple smiled at her comment.

"Now Sango, and Miroku, can you answer that same question as the twins' godparents?"

The pair stood there in slight shock. "OH MY GOD WE'D LOVE TO BE THEIR GODPARENTS!"

**DDN Christmas Special- Enjoy, only a few more chapters! :D**


	60. Left Behind

Sango and Miroku stood in front of the nursery taking pictures of the twins and sending them to all of their friends. When she got off the phone with Rin and Jakotsu, she could tell they felt left behind, especially whit their whining being an indication. They were mostly whining about not being there for her the day of the delivery as they promised and begged Sango to relay a message of apology to the couple- but mostly to Kagome.

Miroku stood behind Sango and wrapped his hands around her waist leaning on her. "Soon baby, we'll start a family together."


	61. Bestfriends

Sango and Kagome talked until the nurses told them they must leave so that the mother could get some rest. The best friends chatted most of the night but, as the nurse put it, it was time for all mommies daddies and babies to go to bed. As their friend left Sesshomaru situated himself into the chair that was not exactly comfortable.

Before he could close his eyes, Kagome turned to his direction and smiled, "Happy Valentines' Day Sessho."

He smiled back, got back up, kissed her on her temple, and whispered, "Happy Valentines' Day baby." Settling back in his chair he went to sleep.


	62. Fireworks

Kagome and Sesshomaru walked toward the front steps of their home and greeted by many friends, family members, and the shouts of "Welcome Home!" Helping Sesshomaru and Kagome with the twins and their luggage, they helped them up the stairs and into their home.

"Someone had the _bright_ idea to have a fireworks display when you got home, but we had to explain to them why that was not a good idea," Miroku told them.

The rest of the day, family and friends a like congratulated them and their parents bombarded them with even more gifts, from strollers to clothes.


	63. Pink Jacket

"Aww they look adorable," the women cooed, as they hovered over the twins who were sporting matching pink and blue jackets. The men rolled their eyes, women would coo over anything cute but suddenly they sported a sweat drop as they saw Touga with the women cooing with them. He couldn't help it that he like babies…err pups. A camera came around as Mrs. Higurashi and Izayoi held their grandson and daughter to take their pictures and Touga photo-bombed, each one.

When Touga got a chance to hold his grandchildren he started crying. He never thought this day would come.


	64. Mischevious Ghost

A long haired 3 year old girl ran into the play room where mom was picking up the toys her children and their play mates left behind.

"Shinori gemme back our Mega-Man action figure!" he yelled running after her.

"Come and get your stupid doll you _little brother_!" she spat back. Kagome sighed never did she think her little angel would be so mischievous. She prayed to the Kamis that this was just a phase she would grow out of very soon. Shinori yelped as she was picked up by her father and was told to hand over the toy.


	65. Dead Children

Sesshomaru looked at the child in his arms and let out a sigh, his kids may be the death of him. "Shinori, dear why do you insist on picking on you brother, Yukimaru?"

"Because it's fun and easy to do," she smiled. She looked at her father and mother and saw her answer was none too pleasing. She looked over to her little brother who hid behind their mom, murmuring an apology too low to be acceptable, so her father lightly bounced her in his arms to signal his displeasure. "I'm sorry Yukimaru," she said louder and was put down.


	66. Wodden Flute

When Shinori was put down, she adjusted her dress and dusted herself off. "Yea, I'm sorry…sorry you're such a big baby!" she said running out the room. Yukimaru grabbed a wooden flute, pretending it was a sword and ran after his sister. In a blink of an eye, all only one could see was silver and black hair running down the halls, yelling and screaming at each other. The parents looked at each other and let out a sigh. Their pups were a handful, adorable handful. Not long after the cries of a little inu pup bellowed in the halls.


	67. White Hospital

The twin's parents ran to see what the commotion was about, and low and behold, there their little girl was on the floor crying holding out her arm where blood was dripping. "I'm sorry Shinori! I didn't mean to hurt you!" Yukimaru cried out. Kagome rushed to get some towels and Sesshomaru sat on the floor behind his daughter.

"What happened?" Through her sobs, Shinori explained how Yuki threw the flute at her. She then asked if she had to go to the big white hospital. Sesshomaru shook his head and took the towel form Kagome. "No you will heal."


	68. Loyalty and Perserverance

Shinori confused by her father's words, started her cries anew, which agitated her father. He smacked her little bottom a bit, and growled, "You wanna tease your little brother but cry over a little scrape when he defends himself! Get some backbone!" Her cries immediately stopped and she sucked it up. After a while, Shinori's youkai healing powers started to kick in, there wasn't a single scar or scratch on her person. Whipping the last little bit of blood that was on her skin, he announced for them to get ready for a bath so they could go to bed.


	69. Bright Soul, Loving Mother

Bright Soul, Loving Mother

Kagome looked at her mate for a bit, a bit stunned at the words he said toward their daughter. Lovingly, she scoped her pups up, and walked them to their bathroom and started to give them a bath. "So little ones do you know, what tomorrow is?"

"It's our birthday!" Yukimaru exclaimed.

Their mother nodded, "Do you know what else it is tomorrow?" The twins though about it before Shinori quipped that the following day would be Valentines' Day. "That's right, and momma is gonna make something special for papa tomorrow do you wanna help?" They both nodded their response

**January 2013 DDN Topic-Inuyasha Ep. 12 "The Soul Piper and the Mischievous Little Soul". Happy New Years' Everyone!**


End file.
